gintamafandomcom_es-20200214-history
This World is yours
Es el decimo ending de Gintama, Fue realizado por la banda plingmin. El vídeo trascurre con Kagura caminando Personajes Lista de personajes por orden de aparición: *Kagura *Kondou Isao *Harada Unosuke *Hattori Zenzou *Ane *Oryou *Hanako *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Yamazaki Sagaru *Matsudaira Katakuriko *Kitaooji Itsuki *Shimura Tae *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Ketsuno Crystel *Hedoro *Yagyuu Koshinori *Yagyuu Binbokusai *Toujou Ayumu *Hasegawa Taizou *Musashi *Justaway *Tama *Otose *Catherine *Mutsu *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Hiraga Gengai *Principe Hata *Jii *Elizabeth *[Kotarou} *Sarutobi Ayame *Terakado Tsuu *Sadaharu *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi Letra Romaji= boku wa FLYING x3, takaku FLYING x2, ai ni iku yo sou, itsuka no hi made kimi ni takusan no negaigoto NOOTO no sumi ni kaitatte tobira wa tojita mama, doremo hirakanai kekkyoku itsumo hitori dashi otona wa wakatte kurenaishi yappari sekai wa kyou mo kawaranai mou sonna no oitoitesa daijoubu, hayaku ikou yo kimi wa CRYING x2, shitteita yo CRYING x2, mou nakanai de ne, boku ga iru kara dakara DIVING x2, DOA wo akete DIVING x2, tobidaseru kono basho kara kikiakita ROKKUNROORU BEDDORUUMU de DAIVU! boku wa yappari atama ga okashiindarou kaerimichi wa wakaranai shi doko ni iru kamo wakaranai nee, watashi wa doko e ikeba ii? mou zenbu wasurechatte sa daijoubu, hayaku ikou yo kimi wa BLIND x2, me wo akete BLIND x2, mae wo mirunda sou, mabushikutemo soshite FINDING x2, itsu no hi ka FINDING x2, deaeru yo hontou no kimi ni mou boku wa ikanakucha ikenai yo tsutaetai koto, mada atta kedo yappari himitsu ni shiteokou ka na mata kimi to au hi made You better FLYING x2, takaku, takaku FLYING x2, tooku, tooku sou, doko e demo ikeru FLYING x2, nagaku, nagaku FLYING x2, motto toberu kimi no tsubasa de kitto |-| Español= Estoy volando x3, más alto, volando x2, para conocerte ... Sí, algún día, estaré allí, contigo ... He escrito innumerables deseos en las esquinas de mi cuaderno, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada y ninguno de ellos se hizo realidad. Eventualmente, me quedé solo, incapaz de comprender las costumbres de los adultos. Como pensé, el mundo todavía no ha cambiado hoy. Voy a dejar cosas así detrás de Thing 'work out, así que vamos a seguir adelante. Estabas, LLORANDO x2, y sabía que estabas, LLORANDO x2, pero ya no lloras. Oye, de ahora en adelante estaré aquí. Así que estoy, BUCEANDO x2, para abrir la puerta, BUCEO x2, para volar, desde este lugar. Cansado de escuchar rock and roll, me zambullí en mi habitación. Me pregunto si me estoy volviendo loco después de todo. Al no haber encontrado el camino, no sé a dónde puedo ir desde aquí. Oye, ¿dónde está bien que vaya? Ahh, seguir adelante y olvidar todo, está bien, así que sigamos adelante. Eres CIEGO x2, abre los ojos, CIEGO x2, mira lo que tienes enfrente, sí, porque también está radiante. Y luego, ENCONTRANDO x2, uno de estos días, ENCONTRANDO x2, ¿podré encontrarme, el verdadero tú? Ahh, no está bien, tengo que irme. Todavía hay algo que no se dice , pero, como era de esperar, creo que sigue siendo un secreto, Aún así, hasta el día en que te encuentre. Será mejor, VUELO x2, más y más alto, VUELO x2, cada vez más lejos, Sí, donde yo quiera, iré allí. Continúa , VUELO x2, por siempre jamás, VUELO x2, una vez más, tomaré vuelo, Ciertamente con tus alas ... Lo harás. Video Curiosidades *En el Episodio 118, es el ending del Arco de Ryugujo . *En el episodio 123 , el OVNI de los jugadores alienígenas aparece una vez al final del arco. *En el Episodio 129, Ginpachi-sensei responde una pregunta de Sorachi Amachi Hideaki sobre cómo Kagura puede correr a lo largo de la playa bajo la luz del sol durante la ending cuando es del Clan Yato. Amachi dice que dibuja manga y a menudo olvida dibujar el paraguas, pero ¿está bien hacerlo? Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings